Low molecular weight gelators, methods of making such gelators, organogels comprising such gelators and methods of using such organogels are described. Low molecular weight gelators which are capable of gelling hydrogels and organogels, methods of making such gelators, organogels comprising such gelators and methods of using such organogels are described. For at least the reasons provided below, conventional low molecular weight gelators and gels formed using the gelators are not optimal.